


Another Dangerous Game [Concept Write]

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Magic, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Monster Designs, References to The Most Dangerous Game, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Inspired by Minecraft Manhunt by Dream on Youtube."There will be a monster trying to hunt you down. At the beginning, there is only one, but if you manage to kill or maim that one, two hunters will be dispersed. So on and so forth until there is a total and no more than four hunters. Each hunter is a different breed of monster with different unique traits. On the other side of the island is another human prey with his own hunters. Your objective is simple. Find the key to get to the other side of the island and kill the other prey before the hunters do."
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hunter Series Concept Writes





	Another Dangerous Game [Concept Write]

Izaya groaned. His head felt fuzzy and his limbs heavy. He could feel something soft, but firm underneath him. He might have been on a cot. Or he was on a futon on the floor. He didn't know.

What he did know was that he hadn't fell asleep last night. At least, not of his own volition.

He recalled going to a club. He was meeting with a client there. A male host had wanted information on the woman he was set to marry. The host had had many suitors who wanted to marry him for the clout and for the money. However, he fell in love with one woman in particular and the feeling was mutual. But he feared she was just another manipulator hoping for an easy life.

Izaya got the information he needed and was scheduled to meet his client at his club. He passed it over, the host told him he could have the room to himself for the remainder of their allotted time as he left to check the files on the USB. Izaya took him up on that offer.

The room had a reverse window that overlooked the dance floor, so he could see everyone but no one could see him. He enjoyed his time watching the people below. He saw some men get shoved around for grinding up on girls, some girls started a cat fight and got bounced, someone puked and everyone ran away. It was all so amusing.

Then someone had came into the room. A woman. Izaya asked if she was looking for the host, but she just sat down by Izaya.

 _ **'I should have known something was wrong when she refused to speak.'**_ Izaya thought.

He had looked at her. Her mouth opened. A nauseatingly sweet smell hit his nose before his head started to spin. That was the last thing he remembered.

The raven sat up. He was certainly in a dark room that wasn't his own. He couldn't see anything.

_**'Where am I?'** _

* * *

Shizuo felt the fog of sleep leave him. He didn't want that. He wanted to sleep longer. He rolled over, in which he bonked his head on a concrete wall.

_**'What the hell?'** _

His brows furrowed. Eyes still closed, he reached out and touched the wall. Yup, definitely concrete. The walls of his apartment weren't concrete. They were that weird bumpy plaster that he didn't know the name of. What's more, he realized he didn't have any pillows or a blanket.

He opened his eyes. The room was pitch black. There wasn't even a window, so he could see nothing. The blond was confused.

“Where the hell am I?”

* * *

The two looked around their pitch black room. They felt something metal against their heads and grabbed them. It felt like a smartphone.

They clicked the side button. The screen turned on, blinding them. They blinked rapidly. Once his eyes had adjusted, Izaya flashed the screen around the room. He was in a small six by eight room, no bigger than a jail cell. It was made of complete concrete with only one door over on the right wall. It was a metal door. There was no one else in the room with him, nothing else in the room. Just the cot—it was indeed a cot now that he shined his light on it—he sat on.

Shizuo didn't bother shining the light around the room. He was more interested to see what was on the phone. The screenlock was a picture of a sticky note that said 'no code; open and play video'. So, he swiped the screen. Sure enough, no lock. The device went to the home page and the only thing on the phone was a media player in the center of it.

After taking in his surroundings, even looking under the bed, Izaya also looked at the screen. He saw the screenlock, did as advised and clicked the media player. There was one video. He clicked it, as did Shizuo.

The video started playing on both phones.

A woman came onto the screen. Her skin was as black as tar and her eyes as green as emeralds, with wavy blond hair and a pair of horns sticking out of her temples. They bent like the knuckles of fingers, curling inward over her head. Those blond locks were decorated in a ungodly amount of jewelry pins, ranging from gold to silver to precious gems. There was no doubt that she probably had every type of gem in her hair. It didn't make her look prettier, as they looked like they were pinned there to be there, not to be stylized. She also had a significant entourage of fine metal necklaces on. Again, they certainly weren't meant for style as they were just stacked on top of each other to make golden-and-silver lumps.

 _ **'What's with the jewelry?'**_ Shizuo wondered. **_'You don't need that much jewelry.'_**

 _ **'She doesn't have a sense of style.'**_ Izaya noted. **_'It's like she's wearing all that because she couldn't decide on what to show off. Like a child.'_**

She also wore a red Victorian dress that had open shoulders and an open chest, with long sleeves starting at the biceps. They could only see from the waist up, which showed she definitely had a corset on since her waist was cinched. Although the corset didn't seem to change much since they could tell she was still a wide individual. Whether she was a chunky girl or just big was up for debate.

“ _Hello, prey.”_ She said, her voice a bit boisterous even though she wasn't yelling. _“I hope you are feeling well. We made sure to detain you 'humanely', so you'd be in full health for your coming hunt.”_

 _ **'Hunt?'**_ Izaya and Shizuo thought in unison.

“ _My name is Ergia. I'm the head of the gluttony arkdemons.”_

 _ **'Gluttony?'**_ Shizuo questioned.

 _ **'Arkdemon?'**_ Izaya noted.

_**'That doesn't seem to match at all. With all that gold, wouldn't it make more sense to be a greed whatever she said?'** _

_**'So, we're dealing with a princess of hell...'** _

“ _Since you are close friends with that dullahan in Japan, you are fully aware that there are things beyond humans in your world.”_

Something wagged behind her. Shizuo didn't see what it was, just saw the motion, but Izaya did. He saw what looked like a cat o' nine tails with hooks on each end. However, it didn't move like a flaccid whip. Each 'whip' swung on its own, no different than actual tails.

“ _Now, I won't beat around the bush. You're obviously wondering why you're here and what do I want. So, let me get right to the point. See, have you ever read the book The Most Dangerous Game by Richard Connell?”_

Izaya had. Shizuo hadn't, but he knew what the concept was since there were plenty movies based off of it.

“ _See, I love lots of things. And when I love something, I want it. I want everything I can have of it. I want it all!”_

 _ **'That sounds like greed.'**_ Shizuo acknowledged.

 _ **'Ah, the gluttony's coming through.'**_ Izaya thought.

“ _Right now, I love violence. So, when I finally read that book, it truly spoke to me. I wanted to implement that same thing. I wanted to watch such a heart-pounding hunt again and again. There were movies made, but it wasn't enough! In the Devil's Mouth, we have violence—without question—but it's uncouth and just a desire to see violence. It's not educated, not like that book. It's just...arkdemon's fulfilling their urges._

“ _It's not fun. It's not enough to fill_ _ **my** indulgence! I want more, and I want more than just senseless violence! I want suspense and that unknown of who's going to win! So, I decided to set this up. I decided to make my own Dangerous Game.”_

Shizuo and Izaya felt apprehension and had a simultaneous thought. _**'So, I'm going to be hunted...'**_

“ _So, as you can probably guess, this is your situation.”_ She smiled warmly. _“You are the prey, and there are hunters looking for you. You are being broadcasted, because I wanted to share this to the world. Of course, your audience isn't the general public. We have to do this secretly, after all. Can't expose the monster world like your dullahan friends has. So, your audience is other monsters. There are few humans who like to make bets and will certainly be joining me in the Devil's Mouth when they die, but the major majority are monsters._

“ _Now, let me apply some exposition for you.”_ She continued, _“You're at a disadvantage already, so I want you to be fully aware of what you you need to do and what the name of the game is. Less you claim it was unfair.”_

She shifted in her seat, so she was sitting on the left of the screen. She reached behind her and touched a touch screen. Her fingers were covered in an assortment of rings, up to the topmost knuckle.

 _ **'She can't bend her fingers like that.'**_ Izaya thought.

The screen lit up to show an island.

“ _You are on an island. It is 100 miles long. You only have access to 50 miles of the island for now. You have access to 150 feet of the water around the island. So, you may go swimming, fishing, whatever you so desire within that perimeter. We have...contingencies to keep you from trying to swim away from the island or make a raft to get off. If you go out past the 150 foot rule...”_ She chuckled. _“Good luck. You may have a few seconds to pray, but I wouldn't hold your breath on that.”_

 _ **'So, there's monsters in the water.'**_ Izaya affirmed.

 _ **'What's in the water?'**_ Shizuo wondered.

“ _As I said, you only have access to 50 miles of the island. There is a dead volcano in the center of the island. A Death-Touch barrier splits the island in two, so you won't be able to get to the other side—at least, not without a key. There is a door somewhere in the barrier and your goal is to find the key for it._

“ _While you do this, there will a monster trying to hunt you down. At the beginning, there is only one, but if you manage to kill or maim that one, two hunters will be dispersed. So on and so forth until there is a total and no more than four hunters. Each hunter is a different breed of monster with different unique traits. So, that you are not at a disadvantage, this phone will provide you the information you need on the participants—to an extent, of course. Can't hand you a silver platter. The information will just be on things that aren't fair for you, such as their unique traits and immunity's. The last thing we want is for you to go against a hunter and get one-tapped. That's no fun.”_

 _ **'Disadvantage...Do they know about my strength?'**_ Shizuo questioned.

“ _There will also be temples on this island.”_

She tapped the screen again. A new display popped up, showing an entrance to an underground passage. It was made of sand. She touched it again to show a diagram of what was inside. It was a path that slanted down and lead to a single room.

“ _Like any temple, there are boobie traps, but nothing too extravagant. Nothing that'll kill you outright at least. In these temples, there will be supplies that'll will only help you. The hunters are not allowed to mess with the chests, so you don't have to worry about anything being poisoned or sabotaged.”_

 _ **'That's comforting.'**_ Shizuo thought.

 _ **'I can't trust that.'**_ Izaya decided.

“ _Now, onto how you get off this island. We're not worried about being exposed. So, if you win, you have earned your freedom. We have no reason to track you down to silence you or any of that. I mean, what authority is going to believe that you were kidnapped and hunted by monsters on a deserted island?”_

She giggled.

 _ **'She's not wrong.'**_ Izaya registered. **_'But that doesn't mean I can trust that either.'_**

“ _So, on the other side of the island is another human prey with his own hunters. To win the game, you need to find and kill the other human prey before his hunters do.”_

Izaya's eyes narrowed. Shizuo's eyes widened.

“ _After all, the point of this manhunt is for monsters to hunt man. If a man kills another man, they are no longer a man, but a monster. So, we can't possibly hunt a fellow monster.”_

She smiled warmly.

“ _So, your objective is simple. Find the key to get to the other side of the island and kill the other prey before the hunters do. If the prey already died and you manage to kill all sets of your hunters—all ten hunters—then you earned a second chance. The game will reset and a new prey will be placed on the island for you to hunt. There is no limit to how many times the game gets reset. If you live for multiple trials, and your prey dies every time, we won't get bored of you. That would certainly be entertaining.”_

“Like hell I'm going to kill anyone!” Shizuo yelled, squeezing the phone hard enough to crack it. “Not for your entertainment or any reason!”

 _ **'The only way to get out of this is to take a life.'**_ Izaya forced a smirk. **_'They want us to degrade to a beast. As if I would...'_**

“ _Now, your first hunter.”_

On their screens, a picture showed up. Izaya's phone displayed a Caucasian woman. At first glance, he thought it was a man because the individual was bald. However, he could see prominent breasts, so he quickly banished the thought. The woman had pure black eyes and wore a black cloak.

“ _Her name is Ismre. She is a Menge-Clo. She can control shadows to an extent. Avoid them as best you can.”_

 _ **'So, like Celty's or like Shikamaru's?'**_ Izaya thought with a chuckle. ** _'No, she said to an extent. Is there any biology behind her abilities, or is it all magic-based?'_**

Shizuo's screen showed a man. He had light orange skin, short brown hair with blond highlights, blue eyes that took over the whole sceleras with pupils as big as iris's, and pointed ears. He was shirtless with a steel collar around his neck and a steel band around his biceps. Said collar had chains that draped over his shoulders to connect to the bands.

Right next to it was a small picture of what looked like a gray wolf. The dog had pure blue eyes, slitted pupils like a cat with two black dots on either side of them. It looked like cataract's but Shizuo wasn't sure if it was since it was matching.

“ _His name is Ashrigar. He's a Merek-Fraga. He has control of fire and can make his own flames. He is impact-bonded to Mukrim, a Worik Harmana. No exceptional attributes.”_

“...Fire. On an island?” Shizuo cocked a brow. “Won't he hurt himself?”

“ _Now, for your prey. You should be quite familiar with him. You need to kill..._

“ _Orihara Izaya.”_ Shizuo's phone said.

“ _Heiwajima Shizuo.”_ Izaya's phone said.

Both their eyes widened.

 _ **'Shizu-chan's here?'**_ Izaya's hand tightened on the phone.

 _ **'They caught that flea too?'**_ Shizuo clenched his teeth.

“ _Kill him before his hunters find him.”_ She smiled, then bowed. _“Good luck!”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, after reading 'A Cheap Imitation' by Spoontasti, I really wanted to write one similar. But I couldn't come up with anything original and decided against it. I didn't want to just copy and paste a great story just in my writing style, after all.  
> Then I watched Dream's Minecraft Manhunt and it gave me just the inspiration I needed to start an original idea. Thus, here we are.  
> However, this kind of story is going to be as big as White Rabbit and Silent Hill, and I'm trying to get some done rather than add more. I'm so tired of seeing 6 incomplete stories on my archive. I need to narrow that down or my OCD is going to *pterodactyl screech*. I also don't have an ending for this story, so until that's figure out, this is just a concept write. A one-shot for now.  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you're interested in this story and I'll start working on it in the background! Comment, kudo, and all that jazz! See you in the next one!  
> KCK


End file.
